Animartonic Scare
by Ozlice101
Summary: Roxas and Axel get sent to a new world, namely Freedie Fazbear's Pizza. With no way home, will the two be able to survive these bloodthirsty monsters?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**I'm sorry it's so long, but the voice recording takes a lot of space. Hope the person that suggested this likes it, cause I had to research the game 5 nights at Freddie's, and it wasn't exactly pleasant. But anyway, enjoy these two freak out!**_

Roxas fell onto his bed, exhausted from all his latest missions. Xemnas had been working him and Xion to the bone collecting hearts. But now, he could rest. He got comfortable, pulling the blankets over himself and sighing in contentment.

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Roxas!" Called a familiar voice.

Said boy groaned and flipped the blankets over his head, willing the person away. The knocking persisted.

Getting fed up with the incessant noise, Roxas sat up and yelled, "What do you want Axel!?"

His redhead friend opened the door, a playful pout on his face. "Don't be mad at me. Xemnas wants you."

Roxas groaned again. "Can't he leave me alone!? I've already done, like nine missions in the last week! How much more does he want me to do!?"

"If it makes you feel better he wants to see me too." Axel offered.

Sighing, the blond stood and walked over to his friend. "Let's go see what he wants."

"You called for us?" Roxas asked as politely as he could of his superior.

"Yes." Xemnas replied. "I know you have been working hard, but I need you and Axel to go on a recon mission. A new world has appeared that I need the two of you to scope out."

"What's the world called?" Axel questioned.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Roxas cut in, "That's an odd name."

Ignoring his comment, Xemnas cautioned, "Make sure you don't do anything stupid. This new world could be dangerous."

"We'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about." Axel said with a smile.

Xemnas scowled, giving them both a hard stare before walking away. Just before he was out of earshot he turned around and said, "Don't come back until you have a full report."

Axel turned to his friend. "You ready to get going?"

Roxas answered, "Yep."

The duo used a dark corridor to get to their new world, landing in a rundown office. Pushed against the north wall was a battered desk with a working fan, a blank monitor and some papers sitting on top of it. To the left and right were two dark hallways, each had two buttons next to it: One that said 'door' and one that said 'light'.

On all of the walls were posters and graffiti that seemed to be made by children. The poster that stood out most was a picture of 3 robotic animals. In the middle was a brown bear, to it's left was a yellow duck and to it's right a purple bunny. Each looked busted and worn out, but other than that looked fine.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked, looking around the room.

Axel joked, "Some cheap knock off of Chuck E Cheese's."

Roxas gave a short laugh before sobering up again. "This place...just feels creepy."

"I agree."

Suddenly, a phone rang. After the ringing stopped, they heard static, then a voice.

_"Hello? Hello, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"What's that?" Roxas asked, slight apprehension leaking into his voice.

"Some recording of a guy."

"Oh."

_"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm...finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so...I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine!"_

"He doesn't seem so sure of that." Observed a worried Roxas.

"_So...let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok? Uh...let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company i'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddie Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear's entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."_

_"_What did he just say!?" Roxas cried worriedly.

"Calm down, let him finish. There's obviously a reason for him saying that." Axel said, forcing down panic of his own.

"_Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occured-"_

"WHAT!?" Both nobodies screamed together.

"We can die at a restaurant!?" Axel yelled, terrified.

"I think so! I mean that's what the recording said!" Roxas reasoned, just as scared as his friend.

_"- a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What kind of place are they running here!?" Axel protested.

_"Blah, blah, blah.' Now that might seem a little bad, I know,"_

"No duh!" Roxas yelled.

_"but there's really nothing to worry about!"_

"Then why did you say that!?" Axel demanded.

_"Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing...those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose. "So...let me get this straight...not only do we have to do recon in a creepy new world, but we also have ANGRY ANIMATRONIC CHARACTERS TO WORRY ABOUT!?"

"This place is getting scarier by the second." Axel whimpered.

_"So remember: these characters hold to a special place in the hearts of children and you need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok. So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhhh...something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long? Uhh, they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah...it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"_

"THE ANIMATRONICS ATE SOMEONE'S BRAIN!?" Axel screamed, pulling worriedly at his hair.

"Dude, we're gonna die." Roxas whimpered, sinking to the ground.

_"Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the nightwatchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as human. They're most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddie Fezbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside Freddie Fezbear suit. Um, Now that be so bad if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"WHAT!?" The two cried again together.

"But I don't wanna be stuffed inside a suit." Whimpered Roxas as he sit on the ground, terrified out of his mind.

"Neither do I." Axel agreed, furtively glancing around the room for said suits.

_"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh. Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"But we didn't sign up for this!" Axel protested.

_"But, hey. First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright goodnight check on Foxy a lot he might attack you now."_

After that, the voice disappeared, leaving dead silence in it's wake.

"Wait! Come back!" Roxas whined, wishing the voice would come back and fill the silence.

"Hey Roxas, come check this out." Axel called from the seat in front of the monitor.

On the screen was a map of several rooms on the right, and a blank screen to the left of it. At the bottom left of the screen was a gauge that said 'power', and had the percentage 86 above it. Below it was also a single green bar with the words 'usage' next to it. At the top right it said '2 a'm'.

"How are we down to eighty-six percent when we haven't done anything yet!?" Roxas demanded, staring worriedly at the screen.

"No clue." Axel replied. "What's the map for?" Experimentally, he clicked the topmost room. Inside was three animatronics, namely the three on the poster.

"It shows us what's going on in the other rooms." Roxas realized. Pointing to the bottom middle of the map he said, "That's where we are."

"Okay..." Axel said, clicking through all the rooms before switching back to the first room he'd checked. Panicking, he screamed, "Where's the bunny go!?"

Roxas looked at the screen, seeing that the purple bunny was now gone. Trying not to freak out like his friend, he explained calmly, "The recording said they wander. Just check the other rooms until you find it."

"Alright." Axel clicked to the room below that one, finding the bunny standing in the middle of the room, staring at the camera an unnerving expression. "Found him."

Starting to relax a bit, Roxas glanced at their power. "How the hell is it going down so fast!?" He cried, seeing they now had 74% left.

"I-I think using the monitor uses power." Axel stuttered, turning the screen off.

Roxas yelled, "But how are we supposed to know where they are without the freaking monitor!?"

"Alright, fine." Axel sulked, turning it back on. It showed the same room as before, minus one animatronic.

"Now where'd the bunny go!?" Roxas yelled.

"Hold on a sec..." Axel mumbled, checking all the rooms. He frowned, checking again. "He's not there..."

"Hold on! Go back, I think I saw something!" Roxas cried, anxiously tapping his friend's shoulder.

He flipped back one screen, finding it in the room directly to their left. Terrified, he screamed, "Roxas, shut the left door! NOW!"

The blond sprinted to the correct door, slamming his fist into the 'door' button. As soon as the door sealed shut, he pushed his back up against it, looking over at the monitor.

"Oh my goodness..." Axel breathed. "This is so nerve wrecking!" He whined, thumping both legs on the ground erratically.

Roxas suggested, "Check the other characters."

"Still there." Axel reported.

"Good."

Axel glanced back at the screen before saying, "Hey, good news. It's 3 a.m now."

"How long do we even have to last?"

"No clue." He admitted with a shake of his head.

Roxas sighed.

Axel turned the monitor off again. "Why'd you do that!?" His friend demanded.

"We're now at sixty percent. I wanna conserve power. Who knows what'll happen when we run out." The redhead explained.

"Okay..."

Paranoid, Axel turned the monitor back on seconds later to check on the bunny. "I think it's safe to open the door now. He's gone."

Roxas moved away from the door and opened it. clicking the light switch, he surveyed the hallway for bunnies. "Yep. He's gone." The teen approved. "What about the others?"

"Where they used to be." Axel switched to a middle room, seeing a head popping out from behind a sheet. Nervously, he asked, "Hey Roxas, do you think that think is the Foxy the recording was talking about?"

"I think so." The blond wearily agreed.

Axel freaked. "Holy crap, the fox is gonna come and get us!"

"Calm down, he hasn't really moved yet. And besides, now it's four a.m." Roxas soothed.

Once again Axel flipped through all the rooms, making sure everything was as he had left it. Suddenly, all the cameras turned to static.

"Hey Roxas, something's wrong with the cameras." Axel frowned, attempting to make the devices work again.

The blond walked back over to him. "Why aren't they working?" He asked.

"I don't know." Just then the cameras then went back online. "Now another one's gone!" He yelled.

"Which one!?" Roxas cried.

"The duck! Man, the duck's the creepiest too!"

"Where'd he go!?"

"I don't know! He's not anywhere!"

"Let me check the door." Roxas said as he moved toward the eastern door. Flicking the light on revealed no duck. Frowning, Roxas said, "He's not here!"

"Well he has to be somewhere!"

"Check the cameras again!"

"Holy crap!"

"You found the duck!?"

"No! We're thirty percent for power!" Axel quickly turned off the monitor, unable to keep from freaking out. "We are so screwed!"

"Turn the monitor back on! What time is it, where are the animals from hell, and what's our power!?"

"It's 5 a.m, the bunny and duck are each a room away on either side, and now 26%!"

"What about the fox!?"

"Still behind the sheet." Axel breathed, trying to get himself under control.

"Can we leave? Please!?" Roxas begged, pulling on his friend's arm.

"Not yet, unfortunately: we haven't exactly done recon yet…" Axel reminded him dreadfully.

Roxas screamed, "Do you really wanna leave this room and take you or chances with those beasts or do you want to escape with your life!?"

"Good point!" Axel tried to open up a dark corridor to bring them back to the castle, but it didn't work. He tried again, with the same result. "Why won't it work!?" He cried desperately.

"Don't tell me we're stuck here." Roxas moaned.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The already tense boys jumped in terror.

"What was that!?" Axel demanded. Seeking to answer his own question, the redhead turned to the monitor. "The duck is gone! Holy crap, where'd the duck go!?" He flipped through all the screens too quickly to truly see anything. "Roxas! Check the hallways!"

The blond obeyed immediately, checking the left corridor first. Nothing. He ran to the other door, pressing the light switch. Standing right in front of him was the duck, mouth wide open, bloodthirsty eyes trained on his face.

Roxas let out a high pitched scream and slammed the door button. When the door shut the duck retreated slightly, staring at the pair through the glass window.

"This is so freaking creepy!" Roxas screamed as he backed into Axel.

Glancing back at the monitor, Axel began to panic even more. "The power's about to go out!"

"What happens when the power goes out!?"

"I don't know!"

Just then, the lights went out.

"AHHH!" The duo shrieked. They screamed for a few moments before they were able to calm down enough to stop.

"What do we do now!?" Roxas cried, cringing into his friend.

Axel was about to say something in return, but froze when he heard a music box tune. "Please tell me you hear that too." He said Roxas.

The blond answered shakily, "I hear it. Where's it coming from?"

Both followed their ears to the western door, where the saw a pair of glowing eyeballs flashing in and out of view.

"AHHHH!"

Slowly, the music grew louder, turning eerie as it echoed through the empty halls.

"I don't wanna die!" Axel shrieked.

Everything went black, pitch black. The music stopped, and the eyes disappeared.

Roxas whispered, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know." Axel whispered back.

Suddenly, the bunny jumped out of nowhere, ready to take out the two nobodies.

"AHH!"

_**Duh duh duhnnn! Hope you guys liked this! I'm thinking about continuing with another chapter, but only if you guys truly liked it. So, if you want another chapter, speak now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, it's me. I'm really sorry I haven't continued, but past day 2 I really don't know how to up the tension and live up to the fear this game inspires. If anyone wants they can continue with this story.

To answer your questions, yes, they do live. 6 am comes just before Freddy gets them. Again, I'm sorry. I have been having severe writers block.

Please, if you liked this story check out some of my other fanfics and if you want me to write something for you just give me a message. I'll do the best I can.

Until I find some good inspiration I hope you guys give me some things to write. I've been really getting into Kingdom Hearts again, so preferrably something from that. If not, please give me something within the genres and series I've already written. Also, if you need help with something your writing I can probably help, since I can find loop holes and logic in almost anything.

I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
